Spy vs Spy  One Tear For Freedom
by Blahwhatsittoya
Summary: When White captures Black in order to get higher in rank, what will he do when his Captain surprises him with a nude Black cowering in the corner?
1. Captured

Black spy hit the ground harshly, blood flying from his mouth. His lungs felt like they were on fire. "Keep running. I like this little game were playing." White spy laughed. Black struggled even more, spitting the bloody saliva out of his mouth. He glared at his enemy with a burning hate. He was in the _worst_ situation he has ever been in. White stepped closer and kicked Black over onto his back.

"You know, this would be a lot more fun if you cried. I want to see you break down in fear, Black. I want to see you struggle." Black kicked White in the shin and pushed himself off the ground. "You can't take me alive." He whispered, bashing the near window out and leaping out it onto the fire escape. He ran down it and out onto the sidewalk. White fallowed close behind, holding a gun in his hand.

Black, with a broken leg and a dislocated arm, was moving at an agonizing rate. As if he was being chased by the devil himself. White was impressed at Black's speed, but he knew he could ketch him. With a broken leg and dislocated arm, Black would be as easy as pie to ketch.

Knocking into a fruit stand and falling over a few cars, Black raced into the alley, breathing like heck. "Darn that idiot White." He said in a horsey voice. "Why is he always in the way?" Black looked about before stomping over the wet cardboard boxes. He pushed up against some overflowing dumpsters and saw a hobo or two lying asleep in his little hovel.

When he finally got to the street, he found his way back to his home. His apartment window had been smashed through, and papers and furniture were broken and laying across the floor. He walked up the stairs and into a large bedroom where his bathroom was. He stepped inside and grabbed the medical kit on the counter.

Opening it, he grabbed a splint out. Suddenly, he heard a swish sound, then an agonizing pain in his back. He turned and saw White with a gun pointed to his mid back. "Good night!" He snickered. Black fell to the floor and felt all his limbs go numb, followed by an overwhelming tiredness.

"White you basta…"

And with that, Black went unconscious.

White smiled and grabbed his enemy's broken arm, hearing a cracking sound as he did.

"Well, well. This will hurt in the morning; well actually all of you will hurt in the morning."

Chuckling at his little joke, White lifted Black off the floor and dragged him out of the house. A van pulled up beside the two and the side door opened. "Agent White." said a voice. "You have the prisoner." White smiled and lifted Black up. "Here you are." He said handing them Black. "Very good, be back at headquarters immediately. Captain wants to speak to you."

White smiled and walked down the road, waving to the van as it drove away. This was his day. The Captain would congratulate him on his job well done, and then he would be in the highest rank. "Poor little Black, it's most likely that he will be tortured or beaten to death for information. It's too bad. I liked it when he chased me." White snickered and continued walking down the road.

As he came to headquarters, he saw the van was already parked in the front. He went up to Headquarters and knocked. The door opened and he walked inside. There, standing next to him was another man dressed in red. "The Captain is waiting in his office for you White. He wants to talk to you. Hope it is good news since you caught that Black spy." White smiled and walked to the Captains door. There at his desk, he sat.

"Ah, White. Come in…come in. I have a surprise for you." The Captain said, standing up. White walked in and closed the door. But his eyes turn and see Black, sitting in the corner huddled in a jittering ball. His clothes where ripped from him and all White could see was his frightened brown eyes and his pale skin. "What…what is this about?" White asked. The Captain smiled. "This is your surprise."

The End of Chapter 1


	2. Fever

White spy stepped back and turned to the Captain. "What?" He whispered, dotting his eyes back to the shaking Black spy. "This is your job. I just started him out for you." The Captain replied. A sweat flooded over White spy's body and his hair stood up on end. "We were only going to question him! What is he doing naked?" White yelled. The Captain smiled. "I have a new mission for you White, to break this Black spy apart in the most horrible of ways." White's eyes suddenly shot wide open. "I'm not going to rape him! I was only supposed to capture him!"

The Captain smashed his hand down on the table and took White by the collard. "If you want this promotion, then you better obey my orders." He growled. White looked back at Black and then back at the Captain. He pulled out of the Captain's grip. "I won't do it. I'd rather stay in the rank I am then be a pervert."

The Captain smiled. "Who said you would be able to stay in the rank you're in?" He smiled. White glared at The Captain. "Now, if you would be so kind as to…..question him. It would be most appreciated." White stomped over to Black and grabbed his limp arm. He screamed and kicked at White, struggling to get free. "Stop struggling, it won't do you any good." White grunted.

The Captain smiled at the two and pointed to his desk. "Lay him on his stomach." He told White. The spy shivered and did so, holding Black's crippled body down. The Captain smiled again and ran his finger down Black Spy's back. Black whimpered and wiggled about, trying to pull his arms away from White Spy. He felt pressure and then pain! It hurt so much worse than being beaten to death. "Please…" He whimpered to White Spy. "…just kill me…" The Captain smiled at Black's reaction to his perverted action and pushed his finger father in. White watched, horrified.

He never knew how his Captain was so sick minded. It made him sick just watching Black's body writhe in pain from the uncomfortable pressure. He gagged as The Captain pulled his pants off and began to rape Black unmercifully. The cries of Black's pain echoed into the halls of the White Spy Headquarters, and all who heard it thought it was White torturing him. In fact, he was. If he could just get the Captain off of Black, then he could grab him and run him out of the place. But he would be looked for as a runaway and he would be searched for day and night. He couldn't take that chance.

When The Captain finished his torture, he pulled away from Black's exhausted body. "Good job White. You will be promoted soon." He told him. "Now get this filth out of my office." And with that, The Captain walked to the bathroom. White spy let Black Spy's arms loose. Black fell to the ground and scooted himself away from the approaching White. "It's going to be okay." He told him, but the response was nothing but whimpers and sobs. 

White couldn't blame Black. It must have been a traumatizing moment for him. White lifted Black's shaking body and walked him to the door. He opened it and walked him through the empty halls. White spied the man who was standing next to the door and called to him. The spy ran over slowly and saw the naked Black spy stumbling along with White. "What happed to him?" He asked. "The Captain raped him." He replied, holding up Black's broken arm so it wouldn't get any more damage.

Surprised and confused, the other spy helped White walk him to the elevator. "I'll take him up to my room, be sure to get some water and a wet towel." White told him. He ran to the kitchen and did so. Black coughed a bit and blood seemed to drip from his mouth. "It's going to be alright Black." White whispered to him as he walked him onto the elevator. When they got to the top floor, White helped Black walk into his room, then he laid him down on the bed gently. He felt his head and found it was burning. "You have a fever…" He said. Black just stared at White through his tears.

The other spy ran into the room with the things White requested and handed them to him. "Alright, lets wash him down." He whispered.

The End of Chapter 2


	3. Punishment

Black Spy felt pain flood through his legs. He moaned and struggled a bit, and pain began to surge through his right arm. "STOP!" he screamed. The pain ceased for a moment. His leg was lifted up and another pain jerked into his upper thigh. He cried out and then was rolled onto his stomach. An uncomfortable moment later, his arms felt like they had screws riding through them, and his lower back felt like a thousand needles where jabbing into it. He shook but not from fear, from pain and unhealthy dehydration. Soon, from the feel of soft cloth on his back, he felt the pains subside and he was finally comfortable.

His vision cleared slowly and he looked around him. There was a dripping noise in the distance. He was cold and wet feeling and his head felt swelled up. He began to move and looked up. He was lying on a mattress which was flat on the ground of a wet and dark sell room. There was a barred window on the right side of the room and an iron door was in front of him. Black peered around the room with a confused expression. He looked down at himself and saw he was still as naked as ever and on his was sprawled an old raggedy blanket.

He threw the blanket off himself and stood up. He shivered as he did and looked down. About an inch of dirty water was drenching his bare feet. He ran to the door and looked through. A man dressed in white stood at the door with a gun on his shoulder. It was, of course, a guard, but he wasn't wearing a normal white uniform as do all White Spies. He was smoking and his clothes were dirty and burned. Black backed away and grabbed the blanket on the mattress.

He wrapped the dirty blanket around his waist as if it was a pair of underwear, and ran to the window. He pulled at the bars, but they wouldn't budge. Grunting, he splashed his way to the door and banged on it. "LET ME OUT YOU STUPID WHITE SCUM!" He screamed.

No one replied. He yelled louder and more aggressively, but still nothing. Finally he gave up. He walked over to the mattress and lied down. He undid the blanket and wrapped himself up the best he could. Shivering there, he wondered what happened to White.

!

White sat with his hands tided tightly behind his back, one of his eyes black and his lip torn and bleeding. He watched his Captain walk back and forth in front of him. "So after everything I've done for you White, after all those things, you still don't obey me?" White smiled. "I don't obey basterds." He told him. The Captain slapped White across the face. "SHUT your face White. You know you're not going to last much longer." White looked up and glared right through the Captains eyes. "I don't think so." He whispered.

The Captain took hold of White's chair and dragged him through the doorway. He brought him to a dark cement hallway with a single light at the end of it. There was one door there and that is where the Captain dragged White to. He unlocked it and walked in. The first thing White saw was Black, lying on his side on a mattress in a dark cell room with puddles surrounding it. A thick piece of glass was placed on the wall. Another room was where the Captain dragged White into and sat him in front of the window. "Now this is your punishment White. If you don't obey me, then someone else will." He pressed a button on the wall and smiled. A red light shone bright and a long beeping sound rang out through the room. Black Spy opened his eyes slowly.

Suddenly a man slammed the iron door open and he ran over to Black spy, dragging him off the mattress and onto the wet floor. White's eyes opened wider. The man pulled the blanket away from Black and hit him hard and brutally. Black screamed and kicked him as hard as he could, but the man was stronger then he looked. The man grabbed Black's hair and threw him onto his stomach on the mattress. White stared at the window intently.

The Captain smiled. "And he will submit, sooner or later."


End file.
